


the future with a kiss at the end

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: “Let me guess,” Tony mumbles, “you kissed me. No apocalypse needed, doc. Next time, just ask.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the future with a kiss at the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Tony expects to see pearly gates, or worse. Not a bedroom with wood walls or drapes that belong in Thor’s closet. White sheets. Pajamas. Hot doctor-turned-Merlin.

Strange gives Tony an impatient look, but his smile stops Tony from complaining. “Let me guess,” Tony mumbles, “you kissed me. No apocalypse needed, doc. Next time, just ask.”

Strange surprises Tony by taking his hand. Tony smiles, curious. “Fine. Lay it on me, sugar.”

Crazy thing: Strange does. His kiss is softer than Tony always imagined.

“Welcome back, Stark.” Strange's voice shakes. He must have been waiting a long time to say it.


End file.
